


Airflow

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Quickie, dom-ish!Noctis, screwin on your side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Just another morning to get a quick one out... Too bad you didn't have more time...





	Airflow

The zipper to the tent entrance closed with a loud, high-pitched buzz. The noise didn’t faze you, or the future King of Lucis, who laid an arm’s length away from you. In fact, it sparked a flame of excitement in you. For the tent being zipped shut meant that everyone else that slept in the shelter had left. The both of you were typically heavy sleepers, and definitely not morning people. The rest of your friends had given up waking you at a decent hour, and in instances like these, they trusted that fact, and felt comfortable leaving the two of you alone together.

What a mistake. Well, on their part.

The dark-haired man stirred and shifted. You realized he was awake, though he didn’t open his eyes. From over your shoulder, you watched his arm outstretch toward you until his fingertips met with the bare skin just below the nape of your neck. You smirked as you leaned into his touch, a cue for him to continue. You heard his sleeping bag rustle when he pulled himself closer in one fluid motion. Everything became intimate in an instant. His body heat warmed your back, and his soft breathing filled the shell of your ear. Only seconds passed before he snaked his way under your blanket, and his hands glided greedily over the curves of your body. Through the many times the two of you have done this exact thing, you discovered that Noctis was a little selfish with his affections. He would feel what he wanted to, taste what he wanted to, and do what he wanted to. Not that you had any objections, of course.

His fingertips dug into you as they travelled between your hips and right below your breasts. His grip didn’t hurt, rather, it made you feel desired. The feeling amplified as his breath became slightly more labored. Growing frustrated with them, he grabbed at your clothes, balling excess fabric up in his fists, then letting go. A rather unconventional way to reveal skin, but once your partner felt some of your exposed flesh, he ravished it. His touch – gentler now – wandered all around your abdomen until the smooth cloth of your bra caught his attention. Immediately, he cupped one and squeezed aggressively. You arched your back slightly, at the same time, the sounds of a sharp inhale from the man caught your attention.

His free hand brushed away some hair that covered your neck before he licked his way up to your jaw with a quiet, breathy moan. You gasped, and you covered your mouth to keep you silent – there would be no telling what would happen if the others found out. Unfortunately for you, Noctis loved the sounds you made. He seemed to make it a personal goal to force louder ones out of you. His soft lips parted against your skin so he could sink his teeth in. You tightened your grip on your mouth as you squirmed against him. Feeding off of your reactions, he impatiently peeled away the cup of your bra to lift the breast he massaged from it. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then pinched it. You could feel your arousal growing as he released your other breast from its confines, and did the same thing. You couldn’t help but push back when he bucked his hips upward to grind his growing erection into your ass. The awkward prince never had a way with words, so he often used actions to signify his intentions.

Suddenly your breasts were abandoned. You felt him hoist your thigh up, to drape your leg over his hips. This new position gave him quite the easy access to your groin, and he made sure you knew. Fingers pressed against your clothed pussy, making you more aware of your wetness, unable to resist the urge to roll your hips into his touch. He pressed harder as he began to rub. You whimpered; his actions only provided minimal pleasure, and you wanted so much more. In response, Noctis planted little kisses randomly on the exposed side of your neck. You sighed happily.

Aware of how useless your hands were, you wedged one between your ass cheek, and the bulge in his pants. You palmed him as best you could, not given much room to work with. The dark-haired man’s breath hitched, his hardness pressed back against your touch. You remembered he could get a little caught up in foreplay sometimes, however, neither of you had the luxury of time. He felt ready, so you helped things along. You pinched the edges of his belt, then pulled to free part of it. You didn’t bother with the rest, and hoped Noct would get the hint. Instead, you worked the zipper of his pants down. Thankfully, he followed your lead, taking care of the rest of his belt, along with the button of his pants. He lifted his hips slightly so he could slide the garment lower to give him just enough freedom. Immediately, your hand found the waistband of his boxers. You delved your way in, your fingertips grazed the head of his hard cock, earning a heavy moan from him. You wrapped your grip around the prince’s shaft, then twisted back and forth. The new contact – contact that hasn’t happened in a while – made him lose his train of thought; he froze completely aside from the fingers that gripped your hip. You felt his dick twitch, then wondered if you could make him cum like this, but didn’t stop your movements.

He gave your breast a needy squeeze, and his heated breaths moistened your skin. Eventually, skilled fingers popped the button of your bottoms loose, but paid no mind to the zipper. He slipped underneath your panties to tease your clit. He rubbed it in quick circles, the desperation in his actions made you writhe. You were brought to the edge quicker than you wanted. Your free hand flew to hold his, to stop his motions. He complied. For the most part. His digits now played in your slickness, and teased your hole.

“So wet…” He whispered. You whined. Your lower half moved in attempt to make his fingers go deeper, but he wouldn’t allow it. A devious idea crossed your mind. To punish him, you completely let go of the his cock, then pulled away completely. He gave a frustrated grunt, he lost at the game he started. He never handled that well.

He promptly yanked your bottoms down over your ass after abandoning your cunt, then pulled his own far down enough to free his dick. He lined himself up with your entrance, and all but forced his way in. You couldn’t help yourself – you gasped loudly. “Is this what you wanted?” He growled. You almost couldn’t comprehend his question, too focused on the uncomfortable yet pleasurable pressure of the intrusion.

“Y-yes, your Highness…” You meekly whimpered. You hoped hearing exactly what he wanted to would deter him from doing anything else that would cause you to make louder-than-allowed noises. Your gambit worked. He fucked you slowly – much slower than he could have. You couldn’t figure out if this was punishment, or reward for taking his pleasure away. His grip returned to your chest once more to continue to fondle you. His head sank to the crook of your neck to muffle the string of heavy exhales that spilled from his mouth. His thrusts were in sync with his breathing, which made it easy for you to move with him. Soon, the both of you found a rhythm. It was slow, intense. Mind-numbing. Gentle fingers that combed your hair back, gained a roughness to them as they pulled to tilt your head, making your eyes meet his deep sapphire ones.

“Is this enough?” He asked lowly. You bit your lip, aware of how loaded Noctis’ question was. You loved what he dished out, of course, and you needed to take getting caught into consideration. But honestly? No. It wasn’t enough. You knew he could go so much harder, be rougher. You knew he knew how to make you scream. That’s what you wanted. “Tell me then,” his disgruntled voice whispered close to you, as if he read your mind. “I want to hear what you want me to do to you.” With these words, he buried himself completely inside you. You felt so full, and his demand sent a jolt of arousal through you. Resistance was futile.

“I want you to fuck me hard. Make it hard for me to keep –“ A sharp pain at your scalp cut you off. He pulled your hair harder.

“You have some nerve addressing me like that.”

You huffed, the slight pain turned you on, but the need to have more overwhelmed you. You started over. “Please fuck me hard, your Highness. I want you to go faster, please make it hard for me to keep quiet. Make me gush all over your generous cock.” You tried to butter him up so he would finally just. Fucking. Move again. The way Noct moaned as his teeth grazed your neck made you believe you succeeded. No dice.

“And what about me?” Wonder filled your eyes. What did he mean? His lips pressed against your ear. He made sure you listened every word. “Do I get to use you as my little fuck toy? Do I get to fill your pussy with cum until it’s leaking out?”

You swallowed. “Now?” You squeaked out, glancing at the tent door.

“Now.”

Without giving you a choice, he unthreaded his fingers from your hair, to wrap them around your throat. He began to thrust quickly, his grip on you tightened – stifling any noise that would have instinctually escaped you. The lack of blood to your brain made you pleasantly dizzy. You felt as if you would pass out, and your judgement told you that you should try to tell your partner. But it just felt so good… The prince loved to push the limits of danger, but thankfully he was experienced. He released his hold as well as the floodgates to a wave of pleasure. You gasped. Your hand flew behind you, to his side. Your fist balled up the loose fabric of his shirt as you braced yourself for the feeling that washed over you. Your pussy walls tightened around him, and he gave another breathy moan. He loved it when your body practically sucked him inside. He could feel his dick pulsing. The man’s need to get off intensified. Noct switched positions slightly; your head moved to rest on the inner bicep of the arm that propped him up. Your face laid closer to his, now able to catch all the little noises he made. Suddenly, two fingers forced their way past your lips. Barely surprised, you sucked on them, sliding your tongue along the pads.

“Mmh. Make me wanna fuck your face right now.” He withdrew his fingers, and you kissed the tips of them as they left your mouth. He quickly pushed his dampened digits underneath your panties once more. He made direct contact with your clit. In slow circles, he began to tease it, mixing your spit with your juices. The new contact made you tighten up. The speed of his massage was agonizing, you really wanted to move him out of the way and do it yourself. However, the reach of his arm pinned yours in place, at his side. You whined impatiently. You felt his lips curl into a smirk on the skin of your shoulder. “I suppose we don’t have time for it.” He mumbled, feigning melancholy.

Like a light switch inside him flipped, he thrusted much faster, and rubbed his fingers back and forth over your clit at a speed that made you see white. You clawed at his shirt, unable to do much else. Eventually, the garment rode high enough for you to scratch red welts into his pale flesh. You could feel moans, and squeals, and his name bubbling up in your throat, threatening to erupt. Both a blessing and a curse, the fingers of his free hand wrapped around your neck again. You heard heavy breaths, grunting and moaning between gentle nips at your skin. The sudden intensity of everything made your blood tingle deliciously. You were so briskly swept toward the edge, only to teeter on it. Just one last push, please. You wanted to beg him, you knew he’d love it, but he took the job of stifling any sound that came from you. You would have to do this yourself someway. Angling your hips definitely helped; he pounded deeper into that sweet spot now. Your holes twitched, needing release. You felt yourself fading again.

“Fuck…” Noctis whispered. His hips jerked upward, off-beat. His thrusts grew more unpredictable. He was close, too. In his pleasured delirium, he let go of your throat. Instead, he covered your mouth. The rush of built-up blood returned to your head. This was enough. Your pussy gripped him tight, your hard slick, clit pulsed, your back arched, muffled moans vibrated his palm. A string of hot, quick breaths heated your cheek, and with a few more fast, jerky thrusts, he buried himself inside you to shoot his cum as deep as possible.

You landed softly from your high before he did. Despite being stuck together in a sweaty, cummy, messy tangle of limbs, you felt comfortable. He pulled his still half-hard dick from you, and your body reacted involuntarily; grinding your hips into the friction, giving a little moan.

“Still not done?” He teased. The future king gently moved your leg to a normal resting position before he retracted the arm you laid on. You both were feverish, yet he favored pulling the sleeping bag to cover your bottom halves, over cleaning up and putting everything back in its place.

You smiled slightly. How could the boy be so lazy with such a high libido? “Not really…” You replied playfully.

He wrapped his arm around your middle, followed by a kiss to your cheek. “Too bad it’s bedtime.”

“We’ll save it for the next rest stop.”

An almost inaudible hum of affirmation came from behind his lips. He felt around momentarily for your hand, then laced his fingers with yours once he found it. You squeezed them, he weakly squeezed back. Soon, soft snores filled the silence between you. It took mere minutes of listening to him sleep peacefully before you fell to your own slumber beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for sitting on this one for so long… It is, admittedly, not my best work. I didn’t edit it as much as I could have, but I just wanted it to be done since I promised it so long ago to people dear to me. I’m gonna try this form of self-insert, since that seems to be the popular format, and see where that takes me. Perhaps I will go back and re-edit some of my older pieces?
> 
> Anyway feel free to let me know what you think! Or if there’s any mistakes that you catch.
> 
> Requested by: xCassandra, and a few more~


End file.
